Quorra
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Quorra is the confidant and apprentice of Kevin Flynn. Flynn has shared his knowledge of the real world with her, and as such, she longs to experience what lies outside the realm of possibility. She is the last known ISO alive and is referred to by Kevin Flynn as "The Miracle". Biography TRON Evolution Prior to the conflict between the Basics and ISOs, Quorra was friends with Radia. In 1989 she witnessed CLU's betrayal when he attempted to kill Tron and Flynn, and when CLU declared war, she, with the help of a prototype System Monitor security program named Anon, attempted to warn Radia and the ISO's about him as well as combat the viral program Abraxas. After the purge, she attempted to kill CLU but failed and was held hostage by him. She threatened to tell everyone the truth about what he had done, and before he could Derezz her, Anon came to her rescue. CLU then threw her down a ways and she fell unconscious while a climactic battle with Abraxas and Anon occured that left CLU's Regulator in critical condition. Just before the ship exploded, Anon grabbed the unconscious Quorra and escaped by jumping onto a Recognizer. However, the blast from the ship caused the Recognizer to malfunction and crash, and the two programs were thrown off. The Recognizer was still tumbling from the crash and was coming right at them, and Anon pushed Quorra out of the way just in time, sacrificing himself in the process. Quorra awoke to see Anon Derezzing, which left her stranded in the Outlands. With her energy depleted, she collapsed as her systems began shutting down. She then felt a hand on her, and opened her eyes to see Flynn standing over her, having saved her. TRON Legacy In 2010, Quorra first met Kevin's son Sam when she charged onto the Light Cycle Grid and rescued him from CLU. She brought him back to Kevin's safehouse, and reunited the father and son for the first time in over 20 years. Quorra gradually formed a bond with Sam. When Sam and Kevin got into an argument about getting back to the Portal to the real world in which Kevin refused because he though it was too dangerous, she went against Kevin's wishes and secretly aided him to find her old friend Zuse, only to rescue him once more when the End Of Line Club came under attack due to Zuse's betrayal. During the fight, she was critically wounded when her arm was partially derezzed, causing her to shut down and lapse into a catatonic state. Sam and Kevin then took her aboard a Solar Sailer headed for the Portal. Once aboard, Kevin began attempting to repair her code in order to restore her arm and reboot her systems, during which time he revealed to Sam that she was the last known ISO alive. When Quorra awoke, Kevin was meditating at the opposite end of the sailer, and she listened to Sam's stories about the physical world outside of the system, and told him about how Kevin saved her from Deresolution when she was stranded in the Outlands after the climactic events aboard CLU's Regulator. As the trio was en-route to the Portal, their Solar Sailer unexpectedly changed course to rendezvous with a gigantic carrier ship. The trio abandoned the Solar Sailer and began sneaking through the carrier. Rinzler, who was still on their trail, nearly discovered them, but Quorra drew Rinzler's attention and allowed herself to be captured so that Sam and Kevin could get away. Upon being presented to CLU, and being recognized as an ISO, she was taken to CLU's Command Ship for CLU to deal with later. Sam broke into the Command Ship to retrieve Kevin's captured identity disc, and then rescued Quorra from Rinzler. As the two the Command Ship, they reunited with Kevin and escaped in a stolen Light Jet. As the trio flew away, CLU, Rinzler, and a small army of guards pursued them on single seater Light Jets. Since Quorra was a skilled pilot, she took the controls of the Light Jet while Sam manned the tail gun. Together they destroyed most of the pursuing Light Jets and narrowly escaped. With their Light Jet heavily damaged, Quorra crash landed near the steps of the Portal, only to find CLU there waiting for them. Kevin confronted CLU, and apologized for him not being able to understand perfection not bein attainable. CLU then kicked Kevin to the ground. Sam tried to beat down CLU in anger, but was effortlessly swatted behind him. Kevin told Quorra to leave without him, so she used her baton to form a grappel and swung under CLU and the bridge leading to portal and came up behind him. CLU turned around, and Quorra went to the defense of Sam and formed a Light Sword from her baton to fight him. Kevin then shouted at CLU, telling him to rememeber what he came for, which was Flynn's identity disc. Meanwhile Quorra and Sam had stepped into the portal, causing the bridge to retract and separate the pairs. CLU went over to him and took Kevin's disc, and bragged of his victory before he realized that Quorra and Flynn had switched identity discs. Quorra handed Sam Kevin's disc, and Kevin shouted at them to go. Sam did not want to leave his father behind, but Kevin ushered him. Quorra reassured Sam that it was what Kevin wanted. Sam shouted that he would not leave Kevin, but Kevin replied "Take her!". Quorra held onto Sam as he held up his father's disc into the Portal. CLU angrily lept across the retracting bridge to stop them, but just as he made it across, Kevin started the reintegration process, which sent out a ring that clung onto CLU and drug him back into Kevin. Quorra and Sam escaped through the Portal just as the reintegration ended with an explosion that wiped out everything near by. Quorra ultimately had her wish granted when she accompanied Sam on his journey back to the real world, apparently becoming a flesh-and-blood human in the process, and happily set off with Sam as he showed her the wonders of the physical world.